This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and in particular, to a case structure therefor.
Gas turbine engines typically include one or more rotor shafts that transfer power and rotary motion from a turbine section to a compressor section and fan section. The rotor shafts are supported within an engine static structure, which is typically constructed of modules with individual case sections which are joined together at bolted flanges. The flanges form a joint capable of withstanding the variety of loads transmitted through the engine static structure. An ongoing issue for gas turbine engines is the ease and speed at which certain components in such engines can be serviced.
In one example engine configuration, a center body support transmits load from the engine static structure of the core engine through fan exit guide vanes to a pylon. The center body support receives loads from a bearing and a geared architecture in one example configuration.